marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
T'Challa (Earth-60808)
Nakinda (royal adviser) | Relatives = T'Chaka (father, deceased) | Universe = Earth-60808 | BaseOfOperations = Wakanda, Africa | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Wakandan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = King of Wakanda, Chieftain of the Panther Clan | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Wakanda, Africa | Creators = | First = | Last = | HistoryText = Origin T'Challa is the first biological son of T'Chaka, King of the African Nation of Wakanda. Having just returned to Wakanda the young prince was welcomed home by its people, with the exception of of the chief elders who viewed his return from the outside with disdain. The celebration was cut short when some Wakandan warriors burst through the jungle to warn the others about the approaching enemy, the Chitauri. T'Chaka quickly retreated into the palace to donned his Black Panther armor, much to his son's concern. As T'Chaka Herr Kleiser battle, he is stabbed and in an effort to subdue his enemy he morphs into a panther and pushes Kleiser over a cliff. T'Challa could only watch as his father is murdered before his eyes. He then surprised to see Kleiser revive and simply walk away, he then yells in anger. With the older king dead T'Challa is granted access to the room his father used, becoming the new Black Panther. He sees a news paper clipping that shows Kleiser and Captain America, using this he heads to New York City in an effort to seek advice, only to be surprised by an attack from a sleep Steve Rogers. When the situation is settled he tells Nick Fury and Steve about the death of his father and the man who killed him. When he could not get the advice he wanted he left, but was trailed after by S.H.I.E.L.D. When Avengers infiltrated his lands he lets them know that Wakanda are cautious about outsiders, and only invites Captain America within its walls. He tells him brief history of the land and about the contact with the Chitauri. He opens up that he wants revenge for the death of his father. However once his adviser, Nakinda spots Captain America and runs, Black Panther knows that the Avengers have been spotted are being attacked. And just as a group of Wakandan warriors descend on Black Widow, the Black Panther comes between them and states that it was his doing that 'outsiders' entered, he then tells the Avengers to leave with a warning. However, because he had allowed outsiders in he was stripped of his title by the elders. Outside he spots a Chitauri walker, puts on his Black Panther gear and heads in its direction. When Black Panther captures it he beats it in an attempt to get it to speak, but of no use. That is when Captain America arrives to help. He and Captain America drag the unconscious creature aboard the Avengers' ship, only to be ambushed by a shape-shifting Kleiser and a fully conscious Chitauri. When the Avengers' ship is blasted out of the sky, the real Black Panther see it crashing to the ground, he sadly walks away from the site, believing the team has been killed. As the Chitauri invade Wakanda and the World, Wakanda fights back. The an elder boast that they don't need the help of outsiders but T'Challa disagrees. He walks away only to contact S.H.I.E.L.D for help, Fury agrees only if T'Challa reveals why the Kleiser and Chitauri are attacking. T'Challa explains that the a mountain of Vibranium is what they are after. An elder scolds T'Challa about contacting outsiders, but T'Challa grabs his Black Panther suit and leaves. He arrives outside to see the Avengers and is relieved they are alive, however, the main Wakanda base was destroyed. As a battle ensues the Black Panther defends his people and helps Captain America by attacking Kleiser, but he is shot and falls to his knees. Captain America then does his best to protect the Black Panther, who summons enough strength to morph into a half-panther and ferociously tears at Kleiser's limbs. He quickly checks on Captain America and wants him to help maneuver now monstrous Kleiser to a large pit leading to a chamber of liquid vibranium. They succeed in this task and begin to flood the chamber, the vibranium traps Kleiser. With the world now saved and T'Challa reinstated as king, he orders the trapped Kleiser to be buried. | Powers = *Seemingly those of T'Challa Udaku (Earth-1610)#Powers. This T'Challa is able to transform into a humanoid cat-like being. In this form is more agile, stronger, faster and has better senses than a human. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = *Vibranium gauntlet with claws. Aside from being sharp the gauntlet can project the clawed nails much like darts. | Notes = | Trivia = *While the cat-like transformation most notably involved the face shifting to cat features, the purpose and appearance is similar to that of T'Chaka II (Earth-982)#Powers. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = *T'Challa (Earth-60808) at Marvel Animated Wikia }} Category:Wakandan Royal Family Category:Wakandans